Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ 0.6 \times -\dfrac{17}{20} \times 0.5 = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 0.6 = \dfrac{6}{10} = \dfrac{3}{5} $ $ 0.5 = \dfrac{5}{10} = \dfrac{1}{2} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{3}{5} \times -\dfrac{17}{20} \times \dfrac{1}{2} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{3}{5} \times -\dfrac{17}{20} \times \dfrac{1}{2}} = \dfrac{3 \times -17 \times 1} {5 \times 20 \times 2} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{3}{5} \times -\dfrac{17}{20} \times \dfrac{1}{2}} = -\dfrac{51}{200} $